Temporary Insanity
by Isla6
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Liley!


A/N Hey all this is just a quick, longish one-shot based on the song called Temporary Insanity by The Weekend. Read review, let me know what you think, even if its not good. Hope you all have a good Week!!

* * *

Temporary Insanity

I slowly and unsurely pulled away from my best friend. As I slowly opened my eyes I was unsure of my surroundings. The only thing I was sure of was that my best friend had just kissed me and I'm very certain I had kissed her back. My eyes were now open and I noticed how close Lilly was. I could see the faint freckles that were sprinkled over her nose and as I looked upwards and into her eyes I could see she was just as confused as I was. As the realization of what just happened hit her she took a few steps back away from me and I'm not going to lie, it kinda hurt a bit. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I wasn't sure what was meant to be said in this sort of situation. Lilly mustn't have either because she opened her mouth a few times but didn't say anything, instead she just turned around and walked out of my house.

After Lilly left I went to my bedroom and I stayed there all weekend. I came out for meals but I didn't speak to anyone, I couldn't because I still didn't know what to say. It's now Sunday night and I have school tomorrow, with Lilly who I haven't spoken to since the kiss on Friday night. Her things are still in her bag on the floor in my room, I contemplated taking them back to her over the weekend but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything except think about what happened. The only thing I was sure of was that I was confused as hell, I mean I'm not going to lie, I liked kissing her and I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't know how she felt, I don't even no why she kissed me to begin with. So I decided to do the one thing I knew how to do best, write down my feelings and maybe come up with a song.

The next morning I woke up and instantly felt nervous, anxious and worried. You name it, I felt it. I got ready then headed down stairs for breakfast, I saw a note on the table from Dad,

_Miles,_

_I've gone for a run, hope you are feeling better this morning._

_Have a good day at school_

_Love Dad_

I smiled as I read the note and sat down at the counter and ate my cereal. I started to panic again as I realized Lilly is usually over by now on a school morning so we could walk together to school. I decided to leave anyway with out her here. So I finished up my breakfast, grabbed my bag and headed out of the house. I walked down the road to the corner where we usually wait for Oliver. To my surprise Lilly was there, with Oliver obviously waiting for me. I walked up to them, unsure of where I stood with Lilly. They both saw me coming and smiled.

"Hey Miley" Oliver spoke first

"Hey Ollie" I replied

I looked over at Lilly but she wouldn't look at me. Oliver noticed and I wondered if she had told him what had happened. We started to head towards school. On the way there I didn't speak much, Oliver did all the talking. All I couldn't think about was Lilly and why she wouldn't look at me. All these thoughts kept invading my mind and I was slowly but surly loosing my mind. Just before we got to school Sarah caught up with us and started talking. We were lab partners and we have an assignment due in next week.

"So Miley wanna come over to my place after school to finish off the assignment?"

"I…t…th…think I could m...mange that" I answered Sarah. Did I just stutter? I never stutter. I try to shake it off and hope nobody noticed but then as we were walking up into the school I looked over at Lilly, who was being very quiet, and I mustn't have been watching where I was putting my feet because the next moment I'm lying flat on the ground. I quickly jump up and try not to draw anymore attention to myself. I notice Lilly and Oliver are by my side in seconds I also notice Lilly took a hold of my left hand. As I look up at her face I see her lips moving but I can't hear a word she's saying, I think she's asking me if I'm ok so I slowly nod my head. The next thing I know is that I'm in the nurses' office and Lilly is gone.

"How are you feeling Miley?" The nurse asks me.

"Umm I'm fine. Where did Lilly go?" I ask her

"You mean your blonde friend? She had to go to class. I think you should be fine Miley but just to be sure we are sending you home. You hit your head pretty hard so some rest might do you good."

I said my thanks to the nurse and as I headed out of her office I saw my dad waiting for me. He came up and gave me hug. "Miles are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad. Can we just go home please?"

"Yeah sure bud" I could see Dad was worried but I need to go home and do something. My head was going insane, I was loosing control and I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I got in the door I rushed up to my bedroom, pulled out my notebook from under my bed and started writing.

I took the next two days off school, faking being sick was easy. Oliver called plenty of times to check on me, he never once asked what was going on between Lilly and I and I was grateful cause to be honest I don't know what I would have said if he had asked. I got one txt from Lilly. All it said was

_Hope you get better soon,_

_Lils_.

I didn't know if I should be angry with her or not. I think she was just as confused as I was and being angry at her wasn't going to help. The second day I stayed home was mostly spent in our recording studio that we have at home. I always find that writing songs help me to clear my head. The song I had written I first recorded with just my acoustic guitar and it sounded good but I decided to rock it up a bit. So I called the guys from Hannah's band and I got them to come over and help me out. I thought it sounded really good afterwards and I was really pleased at how it came out. I was particularly pleased with the lyrics I had written, obviously they voiced exactly how I was feeling.

That afternoon, after the band had gone home and I had the finished product I called Lilly.

"Hey Miley" she practically whispered when she answered

I was really nervous but I took a deep breath a started to speak. "Hey Lils, before you say anything I need you come over as soon as you can."

"Miles I don't…"

"Lilly please. For me. I need to show you something" I quickly interrupted her before she could say no. I could hear her thinking through the phone before she softly replied.

"Alright, I'll be over in 20mins."

I hung up and impatiently walked around the house waiting for her arrival. My head finally felt clear from all the chaos and insanity that was clouding it. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a nervous looking Lilly.

"Hey"

"Hey Miles" She greeted me. Man I had missed her voice even though it had only been a few days.

"Come in" I let her come into the house, she was just looking at her hands and not at me. "Do you want a drink or anything to eat?" I offered her

"No thanks" she said still looking at her hands. I boldly took a hold of her hand and dragged her upstairs and into our recording studio.

"Miles what's going on?" She asked

"Lils I just need you to sit there and listen ok."

"Alright" She replied as she sat down on the couch in the studio.

I walked over to the microphone and waited for the music, that I had recorded with the band that day, to come on then I started to sing.

_What just happened?_

_Did you kiss me?_

_Cause that's a place we've never been_

_Until now, and I dunno,_

_How we're gonna be after this_

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?_

_Or do we fall?_

Lilly still wouldn't look at me but I could tell she was paying attention.

_My confusion shows_

_Whenever you stand so close_

_I stumble_

_I stutter_

_Forget what to say_

_I'm nervous_

_I wonder why I'm acting this way_

I saw Lilly laugh a little bit.

_It's temporary Insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_Woh-oh-oh, woh-oh-oh_

_You made a move_

_Don't change your mind_

_Too much to lose_

_We've crossed the line between friends and something more_

_Was it all a big mistake?_

_Cause if it was it's much too late to undo_

_And I don't really want to_

I saw Lilly look up in surprise as I sang the last line. She didn't take her eyes off of me.

_Let you go _

_But I still don't know_

_How I feel about you_

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you_

_Is it meant to be?_

_It's temporary Insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_It's temporary Insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_Woh-oh-oh, woh-oh-oh_

_Woh-oh-oh, woh-oh-oh_

_Hey what you do to me_

_What's come over me?_

_If this is crazy_

_There's noting I'd rather be_

_Than here with you now_

_Let's figure this out_

_Here with you now_

_Here with you now_

_It's temporary Insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_It's temporary Insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_What's going on?_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Insanity_

_What you do to me_

As the music came to a close I just stood there, slightly out of breath. I watched as Lilly stood up and came closer to me. I felt relieved that I had finally gotten all of these feelings out. Lilly was getting closer and closer but she stopped a few feet away from me.

"Miley, that was unbelievable, I loved it." She smiled and I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding in. "I have to apologize Miles, for ignoring you the last few days. I was going insane, I was confused and I didn't know what you were thinking about the whole kiss situation. To answer a few of your questions in the song Miles, I kissed you on purpose that night so I haven't changed my mind. I want to kiss you again but I'm afraid you don't want to cross the line between friends and something more." She quoted my song and I realized she had finished talking and it was now my turn.

I had just written a song on how I felt so I thought there was only one thing to do now. I stepped forward, cupped her left cheek with my right hand, lent in and placed my lips on her soft lips. She instantly kissed me back and I felt like I was floating, like we were the only two people in the world. She placed her hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck. We finally pulled apart after what felt like a life time, neither of us wanted to but we would have passed out from a lack of oxygen if we hadn't. Lilly rested her forehead on mine and gave me light pecks on my lips.

"You know what Miles?"

"What Lils?"

"This, you and me, it's forever, not fantasy"

"Forever" I whispered.

The End

* * *

A/N I wasn't sure how to end it so sorry if it seems a little dull or rushed. R&R please!


End file.
